Marionette
by kawaii hime-sama
Summary: AU Thrill-Pair FujiXRyo Idea from Kimeru's song "Marionette", Ryoma is re-thinking his relationship with Syuusuke. Story hopefully better than summary...
1. Prologue

**Title: **Marionette

**Word Count: **252

**Author: **kawaii hime-sama

**Date: **23rd November 2009

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takashi Konomi does. If I owned Prince of Tennis, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

* * *

He plays by his own rules, never once asking me how I feel. Anytime he gets bored, he goes out with other guys, even girls sometimes. But I can't, because I could never betray him like that, even if he can to me, and also, I'm afraid of the consequences.  
He'd never hurt me intentionally, I know that. Not even while drunk would he hit me. But he could easily inflict utter torture and mental pain on whomever has any form of contact with me, like I belong to him. I'm a possession. A doll.

He keeps me happy, well looked after, but I'm alone. I've always worn the latest of latest fashions, even before the style's been created, officially.  
But I long for him to love me. Love me properly. I feel as if he believes that he owns me, and I hate it. I don't like to be played with. I want to be able to do things for myself, to be able to live. To stand on my own two feet. To be free.

So, I'll run away, someday when he's with one of the 'others'. He'll never miss me. He'd just replace me if he did anyways.  
I'm just a pretty bauble in his eyes. If only he could see that I love him so much.  
That I'm more than just a pretty face.

I wish he could love me.  
But, I know, in my heart of hearts, that this will never happen.  
I have to leave, now.

* * *

-khs

Yea, it's short, but it's only the prologue...  
I'm very sorry if you've been waiting for my other stories, but schoolwork has been (and still is) a total b*tch! Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and if you'd like me to continue please review! I won't get anything done otherwise... I'm too relaxed with my fanfics! TT_TT  
So, anyways, I hope to be more on time with updates from now on, but I can't promise much at the moment...  
Ja, mata ne~!


	2. Chapter 1 Fuji finds out

**Title: **Marionette

**Word Count: **427

**Author: **kawaii hime-sama

**Date: **25th May 2010

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takashi Konomi does. If I owned Prince of Tennis, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

* * *

Stepping out of the local club with a group of extremely beautiful individuals, Fuji Syuusuke heard a familiar tune, like a music box, the source was his phone, and one of his close friends was calling him, repeatedly, since half an hour ago.

"Hello?" he walked a little way from the others.

"Fujiko! It's bad!"

"What's happened now? Your boyfriend dump you again, Kiku-kun?"

"No! It's worse, Ochibi's gone!"

The smiling chestnut-haired boy was left stunned with those two words. Speech was no longer possible.

"Fujiko?"

"I'm coming now." he quickly shut the phone and strode over to his Silver Audi A6 Quatro.  
He had to find Ryoma. And fast. There was no telling who could find the innocent beauty. And what they could, and probably would do, given half the chance, was unthinkable.

Shifting the car into top gear, Syuusuke sped along the desolate streets, not wasting time for useless traffic lights at this stage. He tried to calm his nerves, as acting rashly wouldn't get Ryoma back, but found that this was the only thing he's ever failed at in his entire 20 years of existence.

Once arriving at his private estate, he charged through the front doors.

"Eiji! Oi, Eiji!"

'Man, I cannot take this, where've they taken my baby?' Syuusuke was now at the weakest moment in his life, and even then, it hasn't been a happy walk in the park at the best of times.

"Fujiko! You're back!"

"Where's Ryoma?"

"I dunno, Fujiko… I came to check up on him, like you said, but… but he was gone."

"Gone?"

"…yeah. There's no damage to any of the windows or doors or anything… and nothing's been stolen…"

"…so you're saying he's run away?" at this point, Syuusuke was almost wishing someone took Ryoma, just so he could beat them senseless.

"N-not exactly b-but…"

"It's okay, Eiji. I'm going to find him, one way, or another."

After reassuring the red-head, and telling him he could go back to his own home, Syuusuke decided to look for Ryoma by himself; less bother that way.

Even though Syuusuke was a renowned genius; he could figure out any problem in mere minutes, he was completely stumped at this point. He had absolutely no idea of where to even begin to start his search for Ryoma.

"Where could he be?" Syuusuke said to himself, hoping he could find him soon, it was almost morning; the sun was soon to rise and the empty streets of Little Tokyo (1.) were going to be full of busy people very soon.

* * *

1.) Yea… this story is now taking place in Lil' Tokyo, just 'cos I've no idea where TeniPuri takes place…

-khs

Hmm, yea I'm real~ sorry about the extremely long wait... but school has totally taken over! At last, the Summer is coming, and it is NOT going to be a repeat of last year, I promise!

I meant for this chapter to be much longer, but I thought it'd be better to give you'se a short chapter, than to wait AGES for a long one when I could (possibly) me making a whole new chapter, ne?

Well, see you next time~! (which hopefully won't be too far off in the distance~!)


End file.
